King of the Looney Tunes Grand Theft Houston
by isaac.nimmo
Summary: When Bugs and ACME Propane become the concept of a new video game, he's asked to investigate it, and winds up addicted. Buster trains with his friends for the Presidential Fitness Test.


[Bug's house, Bugs Bunny is with Lola Bunny and they are having breakfast and pancakes are on the table]

LOLA BUNNY

I thought of a new game this morning, a pancake fell on the floor, so I closed my eyes and put it back on one of our plates Now, I don't know whose plate. I call it Pancake Roulette.

[Buster Bunny enters the room and he is playing Unreal Tournament 4 on a Windows Surface Pro 4]

BUSTER BUNNY

I'm gonna fill this woodpecker full of holes with my Stinger Minigun, Could someone put pancake in my mouth?

BUGS BUNNY

Buster, I told you, no video games at the table.

BUSTER BUNNY

Bugs I know, but this is homework. It's my assignment for PE class. I know I should have done it last night, but I was watching the Brooklyn Nine Nine marathon on the Fox Network.

LOLA BUNNY

Wait, they're letting you play video games in PE, what's next you start watching animal pornos as your biology lesson?

YAKKO WARNER

(peeks from screen right)

Goodnight everybody.

BUSTER BUNNY

Yeah! It's for people who don't want to exercise. It's the Active Electronic Lifestyle option.

BUGS BUNNY

Well, that's asinine. P.E is supposed to be about sports.

BUSTER BUNNY

They make video games for lots of sports: Football, baseball, golf, and I am going to the Unreal Tournament district champion, Maybe even State and I can't wait for the Windows Surface Pro 5 to come out next year.

[Bugs Bunny closes Buster Bunny's Surface Pro 4]

BUGS BUNNY

Get in the truck.

[the road, Bugs Bunny is driving Buster Bunny to T.X Houston Middle School in his Ford F-450]

BUSTER BUNNY

Thanks for putting me back in P.E, the Presidential Fitness Test is upcoming and I need to get into good shape but can I do it somewhere off site.

BUGS BUNNY

Buster, when the President asks you to take a test, you take the test, even if your an athlete.

BUSTER BUNNY

But they make you take it in front of everybody and i'm not the rabbit who likes exercise openly when everyone's watching, and they measure your body fat with callipers. Callipers on a rabbit!

BUGS BUNNY

Don't worry, Buster. I'll help you train. It'll be great. We'll set goals, design a program and chart your progress.

[T.X Houston Middle School day in the gym Foghorn Leghorn is seen coaching the class as Bugs Bunny enters with Buster Bunny Buster Bunny is seen wearing his athletic clothing

FOGHORN LEGHORN

Well anright Buster? What are you doing here? I thought all the doughboys like you and Plucky were gonna take the easy way out. No offense, Bugs.

BUGS BUNNY

Well, you call 'em like you see 'em, Coach, but that's why Buster is here. He's taking the Presidential Fitness Test, Son, take your place in line And do whatever Coach Foghorn Leghorn screams.

[Buster Bunny takes his spot in line then Bugs Bunny sees Rodney Rabbit entering a room a sign says "Virtual P.E" Bugs Bunny enters and sees everyone playing on 2016 Windows computers.

BUGS BUNNY

What the heck is going on, Rodney? I know the search of a girl rabbit hasn't been easy, but that's no reason to take it out on P.E, it's the foundation of active learning, your tarnishing the class the founded active fitness, Arnold Schwarzenegger never tarnished the foundation of active learning and he was a bodybuilder in the eighties, before he starred in movies like The Terminator, Terminator 2 Judgement Day, even Predator up until 2003 where he became California's only Republican Govern since the eighties, then went back into movies and retired.

RODNEY RABBIT

School board wants more computers in the classroom, and they said this one counts. You gotta understand my position, Bugs, originally I was going have half the gym be virtual P.E because with the advancement in VR take the Unreal Engin 4's VR technology but Coach Leghorn said he needed the whole gym for the upcoming Presidential Fitness Test.

BUGS BUNNY

Rodney, I can't believe you are spending our hard earned tax dollars on .

[Bugs Bunny looks at one of the games on a logged in but unattended computer]

BUGS BUNNY (CONT"D)

Unreal Gold, Unreal Tournament, Deus Ex, Halo Combat Evolved Dang it Rodney you're letting our students play violent video games, have you even read the ESRB on these games.

RODNEY RABBIT

We're not spending a penny. It's a new program in conjunction with the community college. Their kids design the games on the new Unreal Engine 4 and our kids test them could be worse There's a school in our district that sits around watching movies directed by John Woo, Michael Bay and even Steven Spielberg all day and they even watch Space Jam when basketball season come around.

BUGS BUNNY

But playing video games isn't the same as doing a pull-up, These kids should be outside. Especially that one, Principal Rodney.

RODNEY RABBIT

He ain't a student, Bugs. That's one of our student teachers.

STUDENT TEACHER #1

Bout time you got here, señor bunny, The boys' bathroom stinks.

BUGS BUNNY

What? I'm not the Mexican janitor and you need to show some respect, both to rabbits and Mexicans.

STUDENT TEACHER #2

Hey, that's a sweet hat, where'd you get it, Urban Outfitters?

BUGS BUNNY

I got it at work.

STUDENT TEACHER #2

Oh. Do you work at Urban Outfitters?

BUGS BUNNY

No.I work at ACME Propane.

STUDENT TEACHER #2

It's not ironic?

BUGS BUNNY

You're got-dang right it's not. How in the hell can a hat be ironic?

STUDENT TEACHER #1

Check out how aggro this rabbit is, for someone who was conceived in the 1940, and I thought all toons from California were nice.

BUGS BUNNY

Where are you two from?

STUDENT TEACHER #1

We spent the last 10 years in Washington State 5 years in Vancouver, Washington and 5 years in Seattle with annulled visits to Oregon, but we were first born in Los Angeles, California then we moved here in Texas rectally to attend college and get a feel for right wing couture

RODNEY RABBIT

Dang, I just got shot in the head!

[on a football field Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Roderick Rat, Rubulla Rat, Danford Drake, Margot Mallard, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Pinky, the Brain, Elmyra Duff, Montana Max and Skippy Squirrel are seen practicing as for Buster Bunny who is trying to do a Curl up and Wakko Warner had planted mechanical hands on the ground which are holding Buster Bunny's ankles

FOGHORN LEGHORN

The President's Fitness Test demands total focus. Those that pass will get a certificate, printed with a version of the president's signature. Those who do not pass will get a magnet. A blank magnet!

[Buster Bunny attempts to perform a curl up but fails and Wakko Warner presses a button and the mechanical hands lets go of buster's ankles then we cut to ACME Propane a phone rings and we cut to Bugs' desk]

BUGS BUNNY

ACME propane, taste the meat, not the heat. Uh, well, most people put ketchup or mustard on it. No, I wouldn't recommend both.

[Bugs Bunny sees the student teachers from virtue PE student teachers they touch a propane heater]

BUGS BUNNY (CONT'D)

Ah, don't touch that! What are you people doing here anyway?

STUDENT TEACHER #1

I don't know. You got us curious about propane.

STUDENT TEACHER #2

Check it out. Propane Is a liquid and a gas.

BUGS BUNNY

I know that. I've been stocking that pamphlet since 1940.

STUDENT TEACHER #1

Hey, dude, how do we get one of those hats?

BUGS BUNNY

By dedicating your life to propane, or ACME whichever one comes first. You're not qualified to wear one of these. What if someone came up to you with a leaky propane tank and all you could do is stand there and say, "Duh, I don't know.I'm just wearing the hat"?

STUDENT TEACHER #2

"Leaky propane tank." I think he's about to take a swing at us.

STUDENT TEACHER #1

Awesome.

BUGS BUNNY

Leave, now.

[we cut to Bugs' house Bugs Bunny is building a pull up bar and Elmer Fudd is holding Buster's ankles Daffy Duck is standing with Plucky Duck and Porky Pig is seen with Hampton J. Pig]

BUGS BUNNY

Boy, I'm glad I got you out of that video game class, Buster. Those teachers are a couple of 't this better? Pain leading to gain.

BUSTER BUNNY

Yeah, this is just great.

[we cut to Marvin Martian and Marcia Martian, Marvin Martian is looking with binoculars while Egghead Jr and Witch Sandy look from two step ladder stools]

MARVIN MARTIAN

What is Bugs Bunny making? Maybe he going to hang up Daffy and beat him until candy comes out, or make a Manticore that's deadly to Martians.

MARCIA MARTIAN

No, If Daffy had candy inside him, Buster Bunny would've found it already.

[later, Bugs Bunny and Buster Bunny are at the drive way]

BUGS BUNNY

Standing long jump. Now, when I say "go," jump as far as you can. Swing your arms. And go!

[Buster Bunny jumps across the line]

BUGS BUNNY(CUNT'D)

Really? Uh, well okay, Buster, uh, good effort, very good effort.

[Plucky Duck walks to Bugs Bunny and Buster Bunny holding a file and a disk]

PLUCKY DUCK

Hey, Buster, video game PE is harder than I thought, just as hard as regular PE. Do you think you could help me with my homework?

BUSTER BUNNY

Sorry, Plucky. I got to jump.

PLUCKY DUCK

The new game my teacher made is about Looney Tunes and propane.

[Bugs Bunny is shocked then we a screen of a Windows Surface Pro 4 the title says ""]

BUGS BUNNY

Well, that figures. Those two idiots spelled "Looney Tunes" and "propane" wrong. Hey, wait a second. This looks like ACME Propane.

[we cut to the screen we see ACME Propane and a bobtail truck the gamemode is Onslaught]

PLUCKY DUCK

See, I can't move my bobtail.

BUSTER BUNNY

Try pressing the red button.

[Plucky Duck does so and a virtual version of Bugs Bunny exits and we enter a third person view of Bugs Bunny holding a laser pistol from Looney Tunes Rabbits Run]

BUSTER BUNNY (CONT'D)

Oh, my God! Bugs, it's you, with a laser pistol from Looney Tunes Rabbits Run! Cool

PLUCKY DUCK

Cool

[we cut to the game and third person view of virtual Bugs Bunny

VIRTUAL BUGS BUNNY

What's up, doc.

[Bugs Bunny is shocked and we cut to the ally we see Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and Elmer Fudd standing]

ELMER FUDD

So, wait, when you pway dis game, you get to be the wabbit Bugs Bunny ow any of de Wooney Tunes? Dat sounds intewesting.

BUGS BUNNY

It's not interesting. It's thievery. You can't just take someone's face let alone a whole group of cartoon characters without asking.

DAFFY DUCK

Thank you!

[we cut to the game a character select menu is seen and Roger Rabbit had selected Yakko Warner and we go to a third person view of Virtual Yakko Warner holding a laser pistol he walks to a weapons locker and he now has a laser rifle, laser shotgun and a Carrot Nailer on his back then we cut to ACME Propane Roger Rabbit is playing the game while Bugs Bunny and Wile E Coyote watch]

BUGS BUNNY

This is crazy. Those idiot gamers have put features of the Black & Decker nail gun onto the Quake 4 Nailgun and programmed it shoot carrots and they were inclined to add a customization system like in Dead Space 3 and Tom Clancy Ghost Recon Wildlands. This won't stand. We have to do something Wile E Coyote.

WILE E COYOTE

I know Bugs, they're exploiting ACME for financial gain! Potentially huge, incredible financial gain! Catalog every mention of ACME, ACME Propane and any other verbiage, or ACME weaponry for which Warner Bros. own or intend to own a copyright to, oh and if you see anything from Universal or NBCUniversal catalog that too.

BUGS BUNNY

Yes, sir. Roger Rabbit is already getting me familiar with the game.

ROGER RABBIT

I think I got all the points I can in here. Let's go outside.

[Bugs Bunny is shocked when Roger Rabbit playing as Virtual Yakko Warner knocks out Doctor Von Otto Scratchansniff then Bugs Bunny is horrified when Virtual Doctor Von Otto Scratchansniff is shot by Virtual Yakko Warner using his laser gun]

BUGS BUNNY

Oh, my God.

[we cut to the game Virtual Doctor Von Otto Scratchansniff lays dead as smoke wisps from his back and Virtual Yakko Warner gets in his car smoke wisps from Virtual Yakko Warner's laser gun from Hooray For North Hollywood Part 2]

BUGS BUNNY (CONT'D)

You just knocked out that motorist with a laser pistol and eliminated him!

ROGER RABBIT

I needed a vehicle.

[we cut to the game Virtual Yakko Warner backs out and faces forward to a crowd of people celebrating the Texas Independence Day and Virtual Yakko Warner fires his laser gun on beam mode at the gathering and then he drive forwards and swerves left and right hitting pedestrians and firing his laser gun at the opposite side then we cut back to Bugs Bunny and Roger Rabbit, Bugs Bunny is horrified]

BUGS BUNNY

This is horrible, Roger your recreating the 2016 Nice attack 84 people were killed or eliminated according to Marvin Martian!

ROGER RABBIT

Hey at least the game designers were kind enough to take attack recreation and Hollywood elements up to 11 it's like Warner Bros designed and made their very own Grand Theft Auto.

BUGS BUNNY

Hollywood elements, speaking to the rabbit who wants to be in Leathe Weapon.

ROGER RABBIT

What about you and your Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, and Loonatics wanting to be on Designated Survivor. as company turned Congress for the Kirkmans.

[in the game a 19 tonne cargo truck hits the car and Virtual Yakko Warner gets out, armed with dual laser guns again from Hooray For North Hollywood Part 2]

ROGER RABBIT

Hold on a second. I'm gonna engage these Arabian terrorists.

BUGS BUNNY

Engage?

[Virtual Yakko Warner runs across as three men dressed in Arabian clothing armed with AK-47s, and MAC-10s and Yakko Warner begins firing his laser guns from Hooray For North Hollywood Part 2 then Roger Rabbit finishes up and Bugs Bunny is stunned]

ROGER RABBIT

Well, that's the basics. I got a delivery to make. Remember, cops and the Toon Patrol are bad, unless you choose the cop side ot Toon Patrol side.

[Bugs Bunny take the controller and Virtual Yakko Warner aims his laser gun at Buttons and Mindy]

VIRTUAL YAKKO WARNER

Hello and Goodbye Nurses.

[{ZAP ZAP} Virtual Yakko Warner shoots Buttons and Mindy with his laser gun and Bugs Bunny is very terrified of what he did]

BUGS BUNNY

Oh, God, I just shot Buttons and Mindy as Yakko Warner with the same laser gun used in Hooray For North Hollywood Part 2. Where's the button to turn myself in?

[Bugs' house Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Marvin Martian and Porky Pig are standing while Buster Bunny stands under the pull up bar with Babs Bunny, Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff, Ralph T. Guard, Yakko, Wakko and Dot standing besides him Bugs Bunny drives up in his red 2017 Ford Super Duty F-450 next to Scratchnsniff's car]

DAFFY DUCK

Well, Bugs, as you can see, pretty much nothing happens when you're not here.

BUGS BUNNY

Sorry, Buster, I can't train you right now. I've got some work to do for Wile E Coyote.

DAFFY DUCK

Oh wait a minute I'll help you train for the Presidential Fitness Test, Buster Bunny.

[we cut to Buster Bunny, he stands under the bar as Babs Bunny, Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff, Ralph T. Guard, Yakko, Wakko and Dot watch behind him, Yakko Wakko and Dot are seen sitting on the patio furniture and Daffy Duck is standing across him]

DAFFY DUCK (CONT'D)

All right, let's see what you got Buster Bunny, Jump over the bar!

BUGS BUNNY

Uh, actually Daffy Duck, I need your help, and well your help as well with the video game. Buster, I'll be right back, Go ahead and get started.

BUSTER BUNNY

I thought Bugsy knew me better. I am not a self-motivator.

YAKKO WARNER

Me and my sibs aren't doing anything.

WAKKO WARNER

We could help you until Bugs comes back.

BABS BUNNY

You know I coached the T.X Houston Middle School Swim Team with the Warner trio.

[Buster Bunny grabs the bar and makes a pull up then he tries to make a second pull up]

DOT WARNER

Try kicking your legs, Buster.

BABS BUNNY

It woken for the swim team, Buster Bunny.

[the three Warners pushes Buster Bunny who swings and he becomes motionless

BUSTER BUNNY

You do know that this involves pull ups right.

BABS BUNNY

Oh well then I guess this calls for track and field coaching.

[we cut to Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Porky Pig and Marvin Martian are watching as Daffy Duck plays Looney Toons: Pro-Pain Edition on a high end $2,500 PC and Daffy Duck has chosen Virtual Yakko Warner]

DAFFY DUCK

Watch and learn. I'm going to teach you a technique I call The Brain hand. It involves me mentally shutting off my brain, and then moving it into my hands.

[Daffy Duck shakes the controller and we cut to the game and explosions is seen then we cut to Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck leaves]

BUGS BUNNY

Aw, come on Daffy! If you threw a ACME Cartoon Bomb at a car or at a stack of propane tanks, neither one of them would explode.

[Bugs Bunny writes down a note when the screen shakes at that exact moment and Daffy Duck walks back in

DAFFY DUCK

If you don't mind I tested that myth and it's confirmed.

BUGS BUNNY

You actually throw a ACME Cartoon Bomb at a car, Daffy.

DAFFY DUCK

That was Scratchnsniff's car and yes I did.

[we pan to Elmer Fudd and Daffy Duck takes a seat]

ELMER FUDD

Daffy, make Yakko Wawnew wave back at me.

[Elmer Fudd waves]

ELMER FUDD (CONT'D)

My tuwn! I'm next! Whewe do I find Wakko Wawnew and Dot Wawnew?

[Elmer Fudd takes the controller and presses a button then an explosion is head and the sound of Virtual Yakko Warner dieing]

ELMER FUDD

But I bawewy got to be Yakko Wawnew at aww.

BUGS BUNNY

Okay, that's enough messing around.

[Bugs Bunny takes the controller]

BUGS BUNNY (CONT'D)

I'm on official ACME business.

[Bugs Bunny chose to Options then the screen goes the Select Rank there's "employee" "assistant manager" and "manager"

BUGS BUNNY (CONT'D)

A Manager mode, huh? Didn't notice that before. That's kind of interesting.

[Bugs Bunny selects Manager mode then it goes to a menu that says "choose side" with four options: cop, mobster, Toon Patrol and vigilante]

BUGS BUNNY

Hm, Roger Rabbit did tell me about siding up for the cops Toon Patrol, or the mobsters but he didn't say nothing about the vigilante side.

[Bugs Bunny selects the Toon Patrol side and it takes him to a character select screen. Every character from Looney Tunes, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs,, Pinky and the Brain, Freakazoid, and even Loonatics Unleashed are seen here instead selects Virtual Yakko Warner then it goes to a load out screen it says One handed weapons with two categories "ballistic" and "laser" bullet types below that is the type of weapon and it's subtype and every weapon and it's many variants are shown is shown readily available to the player Even Woody Woodpecker and his friend's preferred weapons are shown as top tier weapons]

BUGS BUNNY (CONT'D)

Wow, I did not know you can select your weapon loadout you can even put out the specifics and filters.

[Bugs Bunny clicks on Fliter and he selects "laser bullet type only" and all the laser guns in the game are show. Even the weaponry used in Looney Toons ACME Arsenal are shown, as well as Marvin Martian's laser gun as a mythic tier weapon and each of the Nerdlucks' laser guns are shown each one has high stat; Nawt's laser gun has high damage but a low fire rate Pound's laser gun has a high fire rate but has lower middle damage, Bang Nerdluck's laser gun is a balance of damage and fire rate Blanko's laser gun has above average damage and below average fire rate and Bupkus' laser gun has below average damage but above average damage]

BUGS BUNNY (CONT'D)

You can even dual wield any combination of one-handed weapons just like in Just Case 2.

[Bugs Bunny goes over to two handed weapons and selects a M4A1 Carbine and it gives the stats, specs and thorough description it is chambered in the 55.6x45 rifle cartridge and the customization options are near limitless and he chooses M4A1 SOPMOD configuration and modify the configuration to accommodate a Beta C Drum Mag and loads it with nitro tipped armor piercing ammo then he starts a new game]

BUGS BUNNY (CONT'D)

Wow, North Houston's sure are a lot of check cashing places.

ELMER FUDD

Oh, wook at Gotcha Gwabmowe weawing sungwasses and taking hew suitcase fuww of dowwaw biwws wif hew.

[in the game Bugs Bunny as Virtual Yakko Warner is in a Toon Patrol Van as a mugger points a Glock 19 at Gotcha and the mugger takes her briefcase]

ELMER FUDD (CONT'D)

Oh, no! Get him, Bugs!

[we go back to water heater room]

ELMER FUDD (CONT'D)

Befowe he gets away!

BUGS BUNNY

Huh? Well, okay.

[in the game Bugs Bunny playing as Virtual Yakko Warner turns on the sirens and chases the mugger]

BUGS BUNNY (CONT'D)

Well, this Toon Patrol Van handles nicely.

ELMER FUDD

Huwwy, Bugs! Huwwy!

[Bugs Bunny performs a drift and parks his car on the intersection then Virtual Yakko Warner gets out and performs a hood slide]

DAFFY DUCK

Don't chase him!

[we cut back to Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Porky Pig and Marvin Martian]

DAFFY DUCK (CONT'D)

Shoot him in the back, Bugs!

BUGS BUNNY

That's not how I do things especially when i'm playing as Yakko Warner.

[in the game Virtual Yakko Warner tackles the mugger and fires his laser gun on stun mode then takes the suitcase]

ELMER FUDD

You did it, Bugs!

BUGS BUNNY

Hey, maybe this game doesn't have to be about the mayhem.

DAFFY DUCK

You're despicable Bugs, because you didn't shoot them in the back.

[time lapse; Bugs Bunny is now by himself door closed and without Daffy Duck Elmer Fudd, Porky Pig and Marvin Martian and he had changed his character from Virtual Yakko Warner to himself, as Virtual Bugs Bunny still sided with the Toon Patrol side]

BUGS BUNNY (CONT'D)

You'll never rob the richest kid when I'm around again.

[in the game Bugs Bunny walk into two propane tanks getting more buff like Arnold Schwarzenegger]

GAME ANNOUNCER

You've been promoted to Commander of the Toon Patrol.

BUGS BUNNY

Oh my God, what's next? Chief of the Toon Patrol?

[in tha game Virtual Bugs Bunny is seen facing off Virtual Walter Wolf armed with the Squirrel Annihilator; a mythic variant of the Thompson submachine gun that is loaded with proximity fused high yield nitro explosive dual purpose ammo and he tries to shoot Virtual Bugs Bunny with it several rounds hits a car which blows up but Virtual Bugs Bunny jumps and eventually Virtual Walter Wolf gets Virtual Bugs Bunny with his Squirrel Annihilator]

BUGS BUNNY

Got-dang wolf.

[Bugs Bunny checks his watch then he gets up and leaves then turns around and gets back to playing then we cut to ACME Propane Bugs Bunny is still playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition and Thaddeus Plotz walks in with Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff]

THADDEUS PLOTZ

Excuse me. I'm looking to upgrade my grill, we got upcoming banquet with Hollywood writers coming into town and I want my grill to handle a Texas sized barbecue.

DOCTOR OTTO VON SCRATCHNSNIFF

Oh, and since that Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition game was released the Warners were cooped up in their tower for the past few days, even Ralph T. Guard is playing the game.

[Cut to Gate 2 Ralph T Guard is seen playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition]

RALPH T. GUARD

Da um, how do I move my character.

[in the game Virtual Ralph T. Guard is seen running into a wall then he throws a ACME Cartoon Bomb and it blows up, engulfing him in the blast and he is dead]

RALPH T. GUARD (CONT'D)

Oh.

[we cut back to ACME Propane Bugs Bunny is still playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition and Thaddeus Plotz is still with Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff]

THADDEUS PLOTZ

And Scratchnsniff tried to integrate one of his sessions with that game and it turned out to be a disaster.

[Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff's office day the Warners are in with their Surface Pro 4s as Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff oddly enough with a Surface Pro 4

DOCTOR OTTO VON SCRATCHNSNIFF

Ok kiddies, today we're going to be playing a game called Looney Tunes Pro-Pain Edition, for one thing this video game will help with your hand eye coordination, teamwork, self confidence, marksmanship well you get the whole idea

[The Warners open their Surface Pro 4s and begins playing Looney Tunes Pro-Pain Edition then one session later Yakko Wakko and Dot are seen hijacking a golf cart Yakko throws out the driver whacks him on the head with a mallet and shoots him with his laser gun while Wakko Warner throws out the passenger and whacks him with his mallet and just like Yakko shoots him with his laser gun and Dot Warner throws both backseat passengers and whacks them both with her mallet and shooter them both with her laser gun then the three gets in the golf cart and takes off not before they {ZAP ZAP ZAP} shoots Ralph T Guard with their laser guns then they drive away and back into the studio firing off their laser guns and throwing cartoon bombs at anyone who moved even at Thaddeus Plotz]

THADDEUS PLOTZ

Ahhhh

[Thaddeus Plotz dives at a mirror as laser bolts hits the glass and two workers yelps and lets off the mirror which fall in Thaddeus Plotz and he lifts up the mirror and runs to the executive building]

THADDEUS PLOTZ (CONT'D)

(dials Doctor Von Otto Scratchnsniff's phone)

COme on Scratchy pick up

DOCTOR OTTO VON SCRATCHNSNIFF

Hello

THADDEUS PLOTZ

Scratchnsniff! What have you done? Your three patents of your's are going nuts, literary with laser guns, shooting up my studio.

DOCTOR OTTO VON SCRATCHNSNIFF

Well, I tried to integrate one of my sessions with that Looney Tunes Pro-Pain Edition video game and I had no idea it would incline them to do something like that.

THADDEUS PLOTZ

We'll get you patents or I'll have Ralph sedate them because from my view the Warners had shot up all of our nets

DOCTOR OTTO VON SCRATCHNSNIFF

I'll try to…

[a laser bolt almost hits Thaddeus Plots in the head but it hits his hair instead]

THADDEUS PLOTZ

Forget it Scratchnsniff you've had your chance because now i'll have Ralph sedate them

[Thaddeus Plotz switches contacts to Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff to Ralph T Guard]

THADDEUS PLOTZ

Ralph get a tranquilizer dat gun and…

[the phone beeps unavailable]

MESSAGE SYSTEM

I'm sorry, the number you're calling is unavailable at this time

THADDEUS PLOTZ

Oh' i'll do it myself.

[Thaddeus Plotz takes out a tranquilizer dart gun and fires thrr darts each hitting the Warners and their golf cart hits Gate 2 and Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff runs to them]

DOCTOR OTTO VON SCRATCHNSNIFF

Who who would you three do something ike this

[we cut to ACME Propane Bugs Bunny is still playing ]

THADDEUS PLOTZ

Just like that Scratchnsniff that session of you's intergrading that violent video game caused the Warners to go on a Newton-like shooting spree in the studio only the Warners used laser guns and I had sedate the three with a tranquilizer dart gun, since the Dip is no longer in existence anymore.

DOCTOR OTTO VON SCRATCHNSNIFF

Don't blame ne Thaddeus I was taking my sessions in a new direction.

THADDEUS PLOTZ

You're just lucky I didn't fire you, buy you will report all you new session ideas to me for approval to prevent a repeat of that episode and I will also be personally looking over each and every one of your sessions to make sure you and the Warners are in line.

DOCTOR OTTO VON SCRATCHNSNIFF

Yeah and every time I take them to someplace exciting like a water park or something their eyes are glued to the screens of their Surface Pro 4s the whole trip there and back remember when I took them to a waterpark and you wanted me to deliver a package.

[Cut to the post office The Warners are all playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition on their Windows Surface Pro 4s completely unaware that Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff is taking them to the new water park in Houston Texas while Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff takes a package from his car

Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff

Now kids I just have to mail a package for Thaddeus Plotz it'll be quick while I send this and remember no causing mischief or else no...

[Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff is somewhat shocked to see the Warners playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition on their Windows Surface Pro 4s which gets Doctor Otto Van Scratchnsniff to scratch his head and look at his Windows Surface Pro 4]

Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff (cont'd)

...waterpark, well play with your Surface Pros if you want.

[Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff takes his Windows Surface Pro 4 ands enters the post office and soon Colie Beeman walks to Scratchnsniff's car and the Warners are still playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition]

COLIE BEEMAN

Whoa, You three are playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition

YAKKO WARNER

Oh you should play it Colie, it's like Warner Bros designed and made their own Grand Theft Auto game.

WAKKO WARNER

Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition is the best game we ever played.

DOT WARNER

The game designers even programmed our toon abilities in the game.

YAKKO WARNER

You can download the game right now if you want it's free and one of the most popular games ever made.

WAKKO WARNER

That is, if you have the recommended system requirements for your computer.

[meanwhile in the post office there's an incredibly long winding line and it was dead silent and no one talked to each other and we see Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff]

THADDEUS PLOTZ

(in Doctor Otto Van Scratchnsniff's head)

Scratchnsniff that package contains the greatest movie scripts written by Texan writers and those are to me delivered to Presper Katzernozgerman and if you lose that package, you're fired.

Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff

I heard you Thaddeus, some how.

[Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff takes out his Windows Surface Pro 4 and switches it to tablet mode then he taps on the icon of Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition and begins playing the music gets everyone looking at Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff who quickly takes out some earbuds and begins playing time lapse Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff is at the format of the line the mail person is seen waiting for Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff]

Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff

Oh didn't see you I would like this package to be mailed to Los Angeles California sorry I was just playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition and i got a little caught up.

[cut to ACME Propane Bugs Bunny is still plating]

BUGS BUNNY

Well, propane is ideal for both home, business and school kitchens.

THADDEUS PLOTZ

Uh, okay

[Thaddeus Plotz and Doctor Otto Van Scratchnsniff exits as Wile E Coyote enters]

WILE E. COYOTE

Well, bad news, OI' Top. No need for us to fool around with this game anymore.

BUGS BUNNY

What? Why, Wilie?

WILE E. COYOTE

Well, there's no money in, it. Lawyer says it falls under the L.L.C exception, meaning that Warner Bros. can't sue those gamers' asses off and even if it did not fall in the LLC exemption according to Yakko Wakko and Dot their parents are Disney lawyers, potentially the biggest sharks in all of Hollywood and Warner Bros. backed out on this; fearing it would start a corporate cartoon war between Warner Bros and Disney.

BUGS BUNNY

But there, there are three more levels I haven't even seen yet and plus this is Texas.

WILE E. COYOTE

Yeah, well, I ain't gonna make any money off it, so quit playing and get back to work.

[Bugs Bunny resume playing the game and we cut to Buster Bunny with Babs Bunny, Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff, Ralph T. Guard, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Yakko Warner is seen on patio seats]

BUSTER BUNNY

Okay, Yakko what's next.

YAKKO WARNER

Ok, grab the bar, you sissified piece of lady scum, now, now, now!

DOCTOR OTTO VON SCRATCHNSNIFF

Aren't you being a little too hard on him Yakko, he's just a rabbit kid like you and your sibs.

YAKKO WARNER

What, that's what Coach Babs always says to the team members who were slacking behind.

[Buster Bunny grabs the bar and performs his first pull up

BABS BUNNY

Good job, Buster, only two more for that Presidential Fitness award

[then Buster Bunny tries to do his second pull up]

DOT WARNER

Go! Go! Go! Almost there.

DOCTOR OTTO VON SCRATCHNSNIFF

You can do it Buster.

[Buster Bunny lifts his feet off the ground and Wakko Warner slips some construction paper under Buster Bunny]

WAKKO WARNER

Buster, you got off the ground.

BUSTER BUNNY

What was it? Printer paper on my second pull up?

WAKKO WARNER

No. Construction on your second pull up.

YAKKO WARNER

Maybe if I get my hat from when I did The Kid in The Lid we can use that to show how much you have do for your second and third pull-up

BUSTER BUNNY

This is why my mentor hasn't been around. He wanted me to gut it out. And I did!

[Meanwhile Bugs Bunny had bought a new high end controller he plugs it in and begins playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition this time he had changed out his load out he is now equipped with a with a pair of Marvin Martian's laser guns used in Space Jam it's an enhanced variant of his original laser guns including a three round burst system similar to Robocop's pistol then cut to Buster Bunny with Babs Bunny, Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff, Ralph T. Guard, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Yakko Warner is standing next to Buster Bunny who is doing jumping jacks

YAKKO WARNER

(now yelling at Buster Bunny)

All right! Drop and give me one! You pathetic little runt! Give me a push-up. Now! Now! Now!

[Buster Bunny performs a push-up and he seen the ground ride from him

BUSTER BUNNY

Runt did a push-up. Runt did a push-up! I gotta go tell Bugsy!

[we cut to the kitchen Lola Bunny is solving a crossword puzzle she crumples up the paper and throws it in the trash can]

BUSTER BUNNY (CONT'D)

Lola, I did a push-up a real live push-up, not a lady one like you do. I gave a hundred and ten percent and I gotta go tell Bugsy!

[Buster Bunny walk to the water heater room where Bugs Bunny is seen playing Looney Toons; Pro-Pain Edition]

BUSTER BUNNY

My face was on the ground, and then I started pushing, and then when I opened my eyes, the ground was moving away from my face!

BUGS BUNNY

Uh-huh.

BUSTER BUNNY

Wanna see me do a push-up without bending my knees?

BUGS BUNNY

One more punk and I'm Chief of the Toon Patrol.

LOLA BUNNY

I think your mentor would love to see you do a push-up. Right, Bum-Bum?

[Bugs Bunny is seen not playing any attention is still playing and Buster Bunny does a pushup]

BUGS BUNNY

Well, that's a thinker.

BUSTER BUNNY

It sure is! I'm gonna go hit the showers.

BUGS BUNNY

Well, that's the way you become Chief of the Toon Patrol, I'd like to see Zorn do this in Orange County.

[Lola Bunny is shocked by this then she unplugs the computer and Bugs BUnny is confused]

BUGS BUNNY

Why'd you do that?

LOLA BUNNY

To be dramatic.

BUGS BUNNY

Well, quick Lola Bunny! If you plug it back in, it might start where I left off.

LOLA BUNNY

A rabbit girl knows when her boyfriend like you has an addiction, Bum-Bum. A rabbit girl who reads Parade Magazine knows.

BUGS BUNNY

What? No! You're overreacting!

LOLA BUNNY

And do you have any idea how your prodigee doing or the lawn?

BUGS BUNNY

Nothing's wrong with the lawn.

LOLA BUNNY

Bugs, there's a brown spot and there's also a brown spot on your prodgee.

BUGS BUNNY

What? What are you talking about?

BUSTER BUNNY

I'm lunging! I'm feelin' the burn!

BUGS BUNNY

Was Bobby just doing lunges? Oh, my God, you're right. I didn't realize scorching a man, let alone a wolf with my gloved hands would change me so much. I'll quit.

LOLA BUNNY

Prove it. Trash that controller.

[Bugs Bunny looks at the controller]

LOLA BUNNY (CONT'D)

"Ask Tex Avery" says that people who own fancy electronics are called "technosexuals."

YAKKO WARNER

(walking across the hall)

Goodnight everybody

BUGS BUNNY

Take it.

[living room Buster Bunny is with Bugs Bunny]

BUGS BUNNY

Okay, let's go. Grab your on. Grab 'em.

[Buster Bunny stretches then stops]

BUGS BUNNY (CONT'D)

Good try. "A" for effort. Nice work. All right, break time. Buster, go get your Surface Pro 4.

BUSTER BUNNY

What?

BUGS BUNNY

Your Surface Pro 4. Go get it.

BUSTER BUNNY

Is this a trick?

[the door opens and Lola Bunny walks by]

BUGS BUNNY

Yes, it was. And, uh, and you passed. And for your reward go get your Surface Pro 4.

BUSTER BUNNY

Bugsy! Nice try!

[Buster Continues to stretch and we cut to ACME propane Bugs Bunny is seen reading a paper he sees the computer and the controller and he attempts to play Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition but he sees Codger Eggbert and Katie Kaboom then he attempts to play Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition again but Wile walks by looking at a paper and haveing a coffee mug then we cut to the ally, behind Bugs' house Bugs Bunny is seen standing with Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Porky Pig and Marvin Martian]

DAFFY DUCK

It's good to have you back, Bugs. I figured out how to drink my root beer through osmosis.

BUGS BUNNY

Yeah. Well, the game was way too easy anyway, every weapon being readily available to you. The designers could've bumped it up a notch.

ELMER FUDD

I stiww enjoy it. I found some fowks on de Intewnet who pway against each odew onwine.

BUGS BUNNY

You can do that?

ELMER FUDD

Yeah, I'm vewy good. Dewe awe onwy one chawatew pew game. I know which one to wisten to, and dey even used my phwase; Be vewy vewy qwiet. I am hunting wabbits.

BUGS BUNNY

I didn't know playing online was even an option. Uh, there's a smudge on my me.

DAFFY DUCK

Mm-hmm. I'm so buzzed

[Bugs Bunny walks to a trash bim then takes the state of the art cgameing controller then the Tasmanian Devil looks at Bugs Bunny]

BUGS BUNNY

Don't judge me, Tasmanian Devil

[Bugs Bunny walks off then in the kitchen Lola BUnny is makeing stew then she hears sounds of]

VIRTUAL WALTER JOHN WOLF

No, no, not my Squirrel Annihilator.

[in the game Virtual Bugs Bunny is dressed up as Rico Rodriguez and is knocking Walter Jhon Wolf with the but end os his Squirrel Annihilator and we cut to Bugs BUnny Lola BUnny turns on the lights]

LOLA BUNNY

How could you, Bugs?

BUGS BUNNY

All right, how about this? I'll only play one night a week, after work. I won't even watch TV.

LOLA BUNNY

No.

BUGS BUNNY

Well, what about you? You have hobbies! You play basketball and Boggle. Let's talk about that.

LOLA BUNNY

Hmm-mm, you will not turn this around on me. I am dating Looney Tune, Bugs, not a gamer.

[Bugs Bunny loses focus on Lola Bunny then we cut to T.X Houston Middle School Rodney Rabbit is seen taking down the posters then Lola Bunny walks in and Rodney Rabbit throws the poster away]

LOLA BUNNY

Princpal Rodney, I need to find those game quote-unquote "teachers".

RODNEY RABBIT

Sorry, Lola. Video game program's been cancelled, when the PTA found out the school board were adding more computers and letting kids playing violent video games, they started something called an "action group" led by the chairwoman; Witch Lezah. Didn't know what that meant. But it scared the hell out of the district, mainly because Lezah's a "Texan Witch".

LOLA BUNNY

I need to find them, Rodney. I have a question about their game, look I'm dating your childhood friend Bugs Bunny who's also a quote-unquote "Loony Tune".

RODNEY RABBIT

Well, you can probably rule out any place with girls.

[two P.E students:Egghead Jr and Gogo Dodo peaks in the room]

RODNEY RABBIT (CONT'D)

Go on, get. Get on back to PE.

[we cut to a Houston Video Store the two student teachers are looking at horror films]

STUDENT TEACHER #1

Body horror makes classic horror look like European horror in the 60s.

STUDENT TEACHER #2

Wait, what's body horror?

STUDENT TEACHER #1

Why Are we even friends?

LOLA BUNNY

Oh, thank God I found you. My boyfriend Bugs Bunny is addicted to your Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition game.I need your help to get him to stop.

STUDENT TEACHER #1

Well, don't worry. It'll fall out of style. Only like six people still play it.

LOLA BUNNY

Yeah, things don't fall out of style for Bugs Bunny because he is a Looney Tune.

STUDENT TEACHER #1

There's only two things that will stop a gamer from gaming: Boredom or humiliation. Though two percent stop because of seizures.

LOLA BUNNY

Bugs is incapable of boredom or seizures because he is a Looney Tune he'll go through about anything. But humiliation, is a toon's greatest weakness.

[Bugs' house night Bugs Bunny is playing the multiplayer portion of Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition this time Bugs Bunny is playing as himself and he is dual wielding a laser gun and ACME Cartoon Bombs he also has a tricked out G36C and a Mark 14 Mod 0; Virtual Bugs Bunny shoots Virtual Duck Vader with his laser pistol then throws the cartoon bomb it engulfs Virtual Rodrock Rat and Virtual Wolf Spritzer in the explosion then he fires his laser pistol in a beam taking out Virtual Walter Wolf, Virtual Sid Squid, and Virtual Beanie Brain Dead Bison all out.]

VIRTUAL BUGS BUNNY

Taste the meat and the heat.

[we cut to Rodrick Rat's room Rubella Rat is on the bed while Roderick Rat is on the computer, playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition his character gets pro-pained by Virtual Bugs Bunny]

RODERICK RAT

My Roderick Rat died.

[we cut the desk of Wolf Spritzer he is also playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition and is equally infuriated as Roderick Rat when his character died]

SLAM FONDLESOME

This just in; Wolf Spritzer just got pro-pained by a Looney Tune known as Bugs Bunny.

WOLF SPRITZER

Slam, shouldn't you check if you didn't get pro-paned

SLAM FONDLESOME

Well...

[an explosion is head from the game and Virtual Slam Fondlesome had died]

WOLF SPRITZER (CONT'D)

Breaking news, Slam Fondlesome got pro-pained as well.

[another explosion is head from the game and it was Virtual Duanne Sewer]

Slam Fondlesome

And so is Duanne Sewer.

Duanne Sewer (O.S)

I know that

[we cut to Plucky Duck's trailer Plucky Duck is playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition]

PLUCKY DUCK

Whoa, I got pro-pained just like Duck Vader!

[we cut to the W.B Water Tower Yakko, Wakko and Dot ware seen playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition and they are seen taking on Virtual Bugs Bunny and he gets pro-pained by the Warner's toon abatibles]

YAKKO WARNER

The designers were true with our toon abilities.

WAKKO WARNER

Don't worry about it Yakko your not the only one who got pro-pained.

DOT WARNER

Me and Wakko also got pro-pained by that rabbit, Bugs Bunny.

[meanwhile Bugs Bunny is looking at the FGM-148 Javelin ]

BUGS BUNNY

Oh, dang it

[Bugs Bunny looks over the many weapons that are avablile he looks into the FGM-148 Javelin variants he finds one with a teal-green paint finish named; "Thinner Painter" Bugs Bunny reads it's a description]

BUGS BUNNY (CONT'D)

This Javelin is a highly experimental prototype missile launcher, created by Duu himself experimenting with the Javelin warhead's properties it was designed to be an anti toon missile launcher, it uses Thinner as both as the main explosive and pressurized Thinner as propulsion that leaves a trail of Thinner behind the rocket. Next gen anti-toon FGM-148 Javelin that leaves a trail of Thinner and has a dangerously big splash zone of Thinner which can take out crowds of Toons at once...well i'll be danged.

[we cut to the W.B Water Tower Yakko, Wakko and Dot ware seen playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition gagin and they are seen taking on Virtual Bugs Bunny and this time he has the Thinner Painter a anti toon variant of the FGM-148 Javelin and he locks on to Yakko Warner and he fires the missile dose as the description at it leaves a trail of Thinner trough it's flight path the it hits the ground exploding into a mess of Thinner of which Bugs Bunny was quick to get to a safe distance]

YAKKO WARNER

Hey that rabbit used the Thinner Painter.

WAKKO WARNER

That's the mythic variant of the FGM-148 Javelin.

DOT WARNER

That one where that creepy green chemical is left in a trail during the missile's flight path anddesinged and builtby Duu himself..

[in Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff's office Doctor Otto Von Scratchnsniff is also is playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition with Thaddeus Plotz along with him and they get pro-pained by Bugs Bunny as well]

DOCTOR OTTO VON SCRATCHNSNIFF

Oh verdammt, I got pro-pained by a Looney Tune and wasn't the Warners who fell victim to that Thinner Painter.

THADDEUS PLOTZ

Same here.p

[we cut to ACME Labs Pinkey and the Brain are playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition The Brain is using mechanical hands to operate the Surface Pro 4 and he is taking on Virtual Bugs Bunny as himself in a robot suit]

THE BRAIN

Soon Pinery we shall defeat Bugs Bunny and take over the virtual world.

[an explosion is head and both Virtual Pinky and Virtual the Brain playing as themselves in robot suits had died]

PINKEY

So um Brain what do we do now that our characters had died

THE BRAIN

We plan for tomorrow night

PINKEY

What air we doing tomorrow night

THE BRAIN

The same thing hing we every night Pinky, try to take over the virtual world

PINKEY

Oh that's brilliant

[Pinkey Stars hugging The Brain]

THE BRAIN

Pinky stop hugging me or I shall have to hurt you

PINKEY

I can't Brain I hugging because I got pro-pained.

[The Brain uses the mechanical hands to pick up Pinkey and he throws him downwards a desk which he crashed through the and hits the ground]

THE BRAIN

And I thought the mechanical hands was used for operating the Surface Pro 4

[we cut to Slappy Squirrel she is playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition on her Surface Pro 4 an ACME Cartoon Bomb lands and it engulfs Virtual Slappy Squirrel and Virtual Skippy Squirrel at the same time]

Slappy Squirrel

Whoa, either that was beginners luck or that player is an active Looney Tune, no matter he reminds me of…

[Slappy Squirrel looks at a third person killcam of the player who pro-pained her; it's Virtual Bugs Bunny]

Slappy Squirrel (CONT'D)

Bugs Bunny, oh where's that respawn button at?

Skippy Squirrel (O.S)

No kidding Aunt Slappy, I got pro-pained by the rabbit too, and it spewed me.

[at the R.O.G.O O.O.C.C Walter Bunny, Patricia Bunny, Pepé Le Pew and Pete Puma are playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain edition Virtual Bugs Bunny uses his Squirrel Annihilator to take out Virtual Walter Bunny, Virtual Patricia Bunny, Virtual Pepé Le Pew and Virtual Pete Puma]

Walter Bunny

And I thought I told Principal Rodney Rabbit to add more computers and Surface Pros in T.X Houston Middle School because I'm the first R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C member that got pro-pained

Patricia Bunny

Your not the only one Walter, I also got pro pained

Pepé Le Pew

At least I didn't get pro-pained by that German psychiatrist I'd ger pro-pained by a rabbit than a German psychiatrist.

Pete Puma

Oh, did I get pro-pained

[at Emma Webster's house, Sylvester Cat is playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition with, Tweety Bird, Mac Gopher, Tosh Gopher, Rita and Runt on their Surface Pro 4s as virtual versions of themselves, that is until Virtual Bugs Bunny chanes two ACME Cartoon Bombs together and engulfs Virtual Sylvester Cat Virtual Tweety Bird, Virtual Mac Gopher, Virtual Tosh Gopher, Virtual Rita and Virtual Runt Emma Webster is also playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition

Sylvester Cat

Sufferin Succotash, my Sylvester Cat got pro-pained and died.

Tweety Bird

You teww me Sywvestew, my Tweety died.

Mac Gopher

That's funny Tosh my character had got pro-pained by TheWabbit.

Tosh Gopher

Me too Mac Gopher.

Rita Cat

Well at least Runt's the only one still living that is.

Runt dog

Uh, Rita is my character died in the blast

Rita Cat

Oh, I guess we all got pro-pained

EMMA WEBSTER

Oh, I also got pro-pained.

[at Minerva Mink's place Minerva Mink along with Newt and Wilfred B. Wolf and all three are playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition and Virtual Bugs BUnny takes out Virtual Wilford B. Wolf, Virtual Newt and Virtual Minerva Mink]

WILFORD B. WOLF

Why does the nerdy ones gets pro-pained first.

Newt

I say, this player is good, too good like he's a Looney Tune.

Minerva Mink

At last he got me last.

[we cut to Elmer Fudd's place he is also playing Looney Toons Pro-Pain Edition and we cut to the game Elmer Fudd's gamer tag is "Egghead"]

ELMER FUDD

Hey, evewybody! I'm Ewmew Fudd mysewf! I'm driving dis FBI SWAT van wooking fow wabbits and i'm untouchabwe in dis van!

[Elmer Fudd is proven wrong with a well placed ACME Cartoon Bomb thrown by Virtual Bugs Bunny and it lands on the FBI SWAT van and blows up leaving nothing than a charred chassis and a burning Virtual Elmer Fudd wearing full FBI SWAT gear]

ELMER FUDD (CONT'D)

Oh.

[we cut back to Bugs' House]

BUGS BUNNY

Yes! What? But I killed everyone, my own Looney Tunes I even nabbed Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel with one ACME Cartoon Bomb and the squirrel used all explosive weapons.

[in the game a rabbit goil walks to Virtual Bugs Bunny, it's Virtual Lola Bunny]

Virtual Lola Bunny

Escucha me.

[Virtual Bugs Bunny activates Dual Wield and dual wields Marvin Martian's laser pistols from Looney stones Rabbit Run and fires at Virtual Lola Bunny she does not take any damage then Virtual Bugs Bunny switches to dual ACME Cartoon Bombs and throws both at Virtual Lola Bunny the two explosives are chained together makeing an explosion double the radius but like before Virtual Lola Bunny takes no damage and no kickback then Virtual Bugs Bunny switches to a laser rifle and fires it in beam mode even that didn't kill Virtual Lola Bunny then Virtual Bugs Bunny gets in close and performs hand to hand combat until Virtual Lola Bunny pushes him to the ground and Virtual Lola Bunny pulls out the mythic varient of the FGM-148 Javelin; Thinner Painter Virtual Bugs Bunny runs away as Virtual Lola Bunny locks him on with the FGM-148 Javelin then it fires a missile and a specialized missile and it hits Bugs Bunny, covering him in a strange green chemical as it melts him onto the pavement then we cut to Bugs Bunny Lola Bunny sets a Windows Surface Pro 4 and rotates it to show Bugs Bunny]

BUGS BUNNY

You, Lola? Well, that's first timer's luck. You won't get me again.

[Virtual Bugs Bunny uses a knife then a plasma torpedo launcher then the laser rifle again then time he gets close then he uses the Squirrel Annihilator's butt stock on her]

BUGS BUNNY (CONT'D)

Why won't you die?

LOLA BUNNY

I am invincible or invulnerable, I can't really find the difference.

BUGS BUNNY

That's cheating. Tell me how.

LOLA BUNNY

The programmers who made the game put me in "Commissioner Mode".

BUGS BUNNY

What?

LOLA BUNNY

There is no one above me I cannot be killed and I have the entire arsenal in my inventory. And once this Commissioner explodes itself, that is the end of the game. For all eternity well the internet multiplayer portion that is, LAN, single player all that will be unaffected.

BUGS BUNNY

No, no, no. Can, can I try Commissioner Mode? Please, just 15 minutes. Don't do it. Don't do it.

[Lola presses the button and the commissioner blow up ending the program for good then it show the Windows 10 desktop, the taskbar date saus 4/14/2016]

BUGS BUNNY

Well, thank you, Lola. It feels good to blink.

[T.X Houston Middle School next day, today is the day of the Presidential Fitness test, Yakko Wakko and Dot are seen running on the track with Ralph T. Guard running after them and is seen with a stopwatch timing them, next Babs Bunny is seen doing the sit and reach test with Fifi La Fume and Shirley Loon waiting next then Skippy Squirrel is seen doing push ups with Roderick Rat, Rubella Rat and Johnny Pew all waiting next we see, Jack Rabbit, Jayden Beaver and Montana Max doing curl ups next is the pull up bars Buster Bunny walks under the pull up bar, Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny are seen on a bench while everyone else including, Slappy Squirrel, Walter John Wolf, Sid Squid and Beanie Brain Dead Bison are on the sidelines, Slappy Squirrel as well as Walter John Wolf, Sid Squid and Beanie Brain Dead Bison aer seen "napping" throughout the Presidential Fitness test]

BUGS BUNNY

Way to go, Buster!

LOLA BUNNY

Woo-hoo!

SLAPPY SQUIRREL

Hey, quiet down over there.

WALTER JOHN WOLF

Some of us are,trying to nap

[Slappy Squirrel looks at him]

WALTER JOHN WOLF (CONT'D)

Hypothetically.

FOGHORN LEGHORN

Well alright Buster Good job. You need two more to pass the fitness test.

[Buster Bunny proceeds with his second pull up]

LOLA BUNNY

Way it in there Buster.

YAKKO WARNER

You can do it!

FOGHORN LEGHORN

Well Great job, Buster. You need one more to pass.

[Buster Bunny proceeds with his third pull up and succeeds]

BUSTER BUNNY

Three pull ups Foghorn Leghorn.

FOGHORN LEGHORN

Here's your certificate Buster, next up Plucky Duck

[Plucky Duck walks under the pull up bar then with all his night he manages to success in one pull up the lets go of the bar]

PLUCKY DUCK

Sorry, Coach, that's all I got.

FOGHORN LEGHORN

Take your magnet. Okay, next up!

[meanwhile Buster Bunny walks to the bench Lola Bunny has a pouch of Capri Sun]

LOLA BUNNY

Tell me when to squeeze.

BUSTER BUNNY

I deserve it But i feel like Plucky failed.

BUGS BUNNY

What are you talking about? You did great.

BUSTER BUNNY

Why? Plucky failed. He's not getting the President's Fitness Award.

BUGS BUNNY

Buster, look at Plucky Duck, he did one more pull-up than all these other kids

LOLA BUNNY

Well, except for Yakko, Wakko and Dot, those three they're toons, they're pass any fitness test in the world.

[We cut to the pull up bars Yakko, Wakko and Dot performs three pull ups]

BUSTER BUNNY

Yeah, you're right! And we'll start training for next year right now.

BUSTER BUNNY

Great! Bugs, do you think I should shave off my fur to be more aerodynamic next time?

BUGS BUNNY

No, Buster, I don't.


End file.
